Under Your Spell
by akire
Summary: Inuyasha and the gang has just defeated yet another foe, but this time it's different or at least Inuyasha is different. There's a new twist to liar liar pants on fire and Inuyasha is it. Forced to tell the truth? How can our hanyou survive? InuKag MirSan
1. The Truth Will Set You Free

hey there pplz, i guess im still not sure whether i should put up Going Too Far, again....but heres another story from a humorous point of view...so here it goes and pls R&R

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, Rumiko Takahashi does, besides too much paper work, literally ;p

* * *

**Under Your Spell**

****

****

****

**Chapter 1**

**The Truth Will Set You Free**

****

****

It was a typical gang for the Inuyasha-tachi. Birds chirping, bees humming, Naraku's new reincarnation attacking...

"Kuso, what the hell!" yelled Inuyasha. He had just Kaze no Kizu'ed Naraku's new incarnation's ass and now he was surrounded by a weird gas.

"Inuyasha get away from there!" yelled Sango. She knew what this was, it was a rare spell made from the gas that her taijiya village made to knock out demons.

"Don't breathe it in Inuyasha!" yelled Miroku. He too knew what kind of spell this was with all his training from Mushin.

With all this yelling and confusion it was only typical that Inuyasha hadn't listened to anything they were saying. Shippo and Inuyasha did not know a thing about this gas or spell considering they were youkai, and part youkai. Kagome didn't know what it was because she only lived in the future. It seemed that it was only Sango and Miroku who truly knew what was going on.

Even thought he knew he shouldn't breathe it in he couldn't help it. Inuyasha had already had a whiff and already he was paralyzed. Even if he was a hanyou it didn't mean that he wasn't going to die because of lack of oxygen. And with a last breath everything went black.

"Inuyasha!" screamed Kagome as the air had cleared revealing Inuyasha unconscious on the ground. They all ran to his body as soon as they saw him.

"Well he's breathing..." said Shippo stating the obvious.

"He's only unconscious but I believe we fell for another one of Naraku's traps and it has taken a hit on Inuyasha the most." explained Miroku.

"Yes, that wasn't just any ordinary knock out gas, it was one specially designed for youkai except it also had a spell in it." added Sango

"So that's why I didn't sense a shard but instead it was that spell?" asked Kagome, still trying to understand what was going on.

"I'm not sure what kind of spell was mixed in with that gas but he seems to be alright." replied Sango.

"We will just have to see what happens next." said Miroku

Only after Miroku had finished his sentence did a groan come from the now conscious hanyou.

"Ugh, what happened, why does my head hurt so much..." he said

"Inuyasha you're alright!" exclaimed Kagome as she embraced him.

Both were blushing madly as Kagome let go.

"You're alright aren't you?" she asked

Inuyasha was about to retort his usual 'it was only a few scratches' until something came over him, he wasn't sure what it was but it forced him not to speak his usual sarcasm.

"I am but are you all okay?" he asked

The rest of the group just stood there in disbelief. Shippo on the other hand decided to test his theory on just what kind of spell was put on Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha are you in love with Kagome" asked Shippo out of nowhere

The same feeling came over Inuyasha and he couldn't fight it no matter what he did so again he simply answered.

"Yes, with all my heart and soul" he replied his face now turning all shades of red

* * *

mwuahahhaha evil cliffie, hehehe I kinda stopped there cuz not even I know what I'm gonna put next! hehehe but I am open to suggestions! and once again I beg of you to please Read&Review!

-akire


	2. In Honesty

I have a lot of stories I want to update and NO TIME TO WASTE so please R&R, gimme good reviews pls. and on with the story!

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns InuYasha, I am a mere fanfiction writer just trying to save up to buy even a volume of the manga!

* * *

**Under Your Spell**

****

****

****

**Chapter 2**

**In Honesty**

****

****

_THUMP_

The forest of Inuyasha was filled with the echoes of a fainting miko and an injured kitsune with a new bump on his head.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME SHIPPO! DON'T FOLLOW ME ANY OF YOU! AND MAKE SURE KAGOME IS ALRIGHT!!" yelled Inuyasha as he ran as fast his legs could carry him, away from the others to somewhere he could help take the embarrassment away.

_I cant believe this, I told her the truth! I told her that I loved her and what the she do FAINT!!?! _thought the emotionally unstable hanyou as he reached his destination. _The Goshinboku, I can always sort things out here...._

"Kuso!" yelled Inuyasha as he let his anger out on a tree nearby, causing a domino effect to a dozen trees in a row. "What the hell is wrong with me?!!?!"

* * *

"Shippo, you should have known not to do that to Inuyasha" said Sango helping tend to her unconscious friend.

"Yes Shippo, no matter how hilarious it was, that was a very mean thing to do to Inuyasha." replied Miroku trying to stifle his laughter, now failing "BUT YOU HAD TO ADMIT THAT LOOK ON HIS FACE AS HE CONFESSED HIS FEELINGS WAS PRICELESS!"

The monk and the kitsune were now in fits of uncontrollable laughter while Sango just rolled her eyes.

"I can't believe you two!! Look at how bad and unstable Inuyasha is, and Kagome, look at how she had his feelings confessed to her! Inuyasha is still under a spell and you both are making fun of his pain!." scolded Sango. She was sympathetic for Inuyasha, he had to confess his love to Kagome under a spell and she was sure this wasn't how Inuyasha or Kagome wanted it to be for them.

"You're right, please forgive me Sango." said Miroku as he put on his serious face. "We need to find Inuyasha and find a way to undo the spell, but first we must wake up Kagome."

"I'm sorry too..." said Shippo "But that was also the only way to test what kind of spell it was, and we finally got him to confess."

"That may be Shippo but Sango is right, is this how you think they wanted to start out a relationship?" replied Miroku

"You're both right, I'm sorry" said Shippo

"It's alright what's done is done" said Miroku

Sango was in awe on how Miroku was being such a parent. It wasn't until a groan was heard from their sleeping miko friend that they all turned their attention at what was at hand.

"W-What happened?" asked Kagome, as she gasped while she recalled the events "T-Tell me that was just a dream!"

"I'm afraid not Kagome" replied Sango

"Where is Inuyasha?!" exclaimed Kagome

"He just ran off, he didn't tell us where he went and told us not to follow him..." explained Shippo

"I have to go find him." said Kagome as she ran off. _I hope I'm right_ she thought

"Do you think it was wise to let her go?" asked Sango

"I think she'll be alright, if anyone can help Inuyasha right now, it's Kagome" replied Miroku

* * *

"Inuyasha..."

"K-Kagome!" answered Inuyasha, so surprised that he practically fell out of the Goshinboku

"We need to talk" replied Kagome

"Yeah, I figured that much..." said Inuyasha as he grabbed her and pulled her onto the tree with him.

As soon as they were both comfortable seated they knew the inevitable had come. They had to talk.

"Kagome"

"Inuyasha" they both said in unison

"I'll go first," offered Kagome "By now we all figured that you're under a truth spell, but well I wanted to really be sure if what you said back there was true..."

Without a second thought of even lying, Inuyasha replied "Of course it's true! I love you so much Kagome" _Kuso! this spell is taking a greater toll on me then I thought, I couldn't even try to think of a lie..._ he thought _O Kami, Please don't let her faint again_. To Inuyasha's surprise, she didn't. Her face wasn't even in shock, it didn't falter. All Kagome did was smile...

"I'm glad," she said "that I know how you feel."

_That's all she's going to say to me?! not even an I love you too! _thought Inuyasha, his heart breaking as his ears began to droop.

"I want to tell you how I feel Inuyasha, but I have to know..." started Kagome

"Know what?" interrupted Inuyasha

"Do you love me for me? Separate from Kikyou? I thought you loved her...I don't want to be in the way but-" Kagome was cut off as Inuyasha planted his lips on hers as they shared a chaste kiss.

Not until they were both begging for air did Inuyasha hesitantly let go.

"Is that all you were worried about?" asked Inuyasha with a slight chuckle "I love you Kagome and only you."

"I love you too Inuyasha, with all my heart and soul" replied a now crimson cheeked Kagome

* * *

I hope you guys like this chapter, I'm a little stuck on what to do next, I mean now that they confessed their feelings I have a lot of other plans for them ::evil laugh:: MWUAHAHHAHA but you guys will have to Review to find out what happens, I know I'm so evil, but cliffies are ways to let you know that IF YOU DON'T REVIEW I CAN'T WRITE! literally, I can't write without reviews! and I know I usually start the love in the beginning of my stories, but I can't help it! we need to start a relationship to start teh fluffy goodness hehehehe

-akire .V


End file.
